Conventional speakers are generally directional in nature, which can have the effect of leaving dead spots within a room. Often a large array of speakers is distributed around a room to achieve a substantially uniform level of audio performance throughout the room. Conventional speakers can also be subject to vibratory excursions in certain playback regimes. For example, a subwoofer can cause substantial buzzing and or motion of a speaker depending on the volume and frequency of the music being played back. Consequently, improvements in speaker design are desirable.